Usuario discusión:Ben alien supremo 001
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Pokemon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Ben alien supremo 001. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Entrenador-z-máximo (Discusión) 14:46 30 mar 2011 ok bale[[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 14:47 30 mar 2011 (UTC) hola Gracias por pasarte a esta wiki,te lo agradezco,esq necesitamos ayuda sobre todo después de lo que nos a echo algun usuario.Lucario pikachu 13:44 1 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola [[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 13:02 4 abr 2011 (UTC) hola Que se supone que kieres k aga?--[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 10:24 10 abr 2011 (UTC) comisaria K es eso de la comisaria, por cierto tranquilo que te ayudare[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 12:34 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Vale Me encantaría ser tu amigo,tyranitar es genial,muy maja y con un gran sentido del humor,en serio me lo paso genial con ella.Para cualquier duda aquí me tenies.Lucario pikachu 13:35 12 abr 2011 (UTC) OK Vale se lo diré,hoy le voy a ver asique se lo comento,Tyranitar tambien quiere ser administrador entonces se lo comentaré.Es que el casi no se conectaLucario pikachu 13:22 14 abr 2011 (UTC) P.D:Bea suele llevar ropa de tio,es rubia tirando a morena.Por q te interesa? Perdón Le comente a mi amigo lo de hacerte administrador,pero no puede por que antes de tu llegada un usuario de wikidex se metió en nustra página e hizo vandalismo.A entrenador-z-maximo le robo la contraseña y se la cambio,asi que no puede conectarse,es una pena la verdad es que serías un buen administrador,y Bea,supongo que yo tambien pero.....Lo siento de parte mia y de entrenador-z-maximo.Espero que no te siente muy mal y dejes de editar que estas en el puesto numero 1.Sigue así Lucario pikachu 20:26 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Tyranitar Pues,esto yo no sé donde está bea no me meto en su vida privada,así que lo siento pero en eso no puedo ayudarte.Tio estás obsesionado con ella.Lucario pikachu 20:38 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento pero no se pasar vidios y todo eso,preguntaselo a tyranitar cuando se conecte.En wiki no se exactamente cuantos amigos tengo.Me tengo q desconectar ya que aqui ya son las 23:00.Estaré unos cuantos días sin conectarme,no se si bea tambien.Lucario pikachu 20:50 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Pikachu Ya edite una págian del pikachu de Ash,quieres que te agrege como wikiamigo en wikidex?.Bea ahora mismo está en su pueblo.Si tiene ordenador y se aburre se conectará,yo el Domingo también me voy,es por eso que a partir del domingo no me podré conectar.Lucario pikachu 08:20 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Ben Alien Supremo: NOs vemos por 1ª Vez. Gracias por colaborar. Oye como haceis lo de las tablas esque ami no me quedan tan bien. entrenador-z-maximo 10:42 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por traer a gente a este Wiki,a mí tambien me gustaria poder revertir lo que hacen en nuestros perfiles.Sigue ayudando 13:24 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Usuario Estoy intentando traer más gente,le propuse a Black1197 que se uniera,también se lo he dicho a mi amiga Luxray is cool.Espero que se unas.Por cierto podrías ayudarme con mi firma,esque no se que a pasao que ahora sale mal. 14:35 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Si se entera wikidex...la emos cagao,otra wiki manaphypedia o algo así,la cancelaron o algo así y eso que en la portada ponía:La info de esta wiki está copiada de wikidex.Y ni por esas....Yo intento no copiar literalmente,pongo lo que sé no lo copio. 20:43 25 abr 2011 (UTC) sin problemas si se poner videos para k lo kieres?--[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 20:29 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Hey Que te pasó que ahora ya no te pillo conectao ningún día?Me alegro de que ahora tengas tu vacaciones,ya era hora de q descansaras de tantas tareas.Mi meta ahora es llegar a las 250 edicioneds,estamos a na de poder poner spotilighit o como se escriba.. 14:50 28 abr 2011 (UTC) hi Me uni a la wiki n.n yen Guay n.n Ya sabes ponme un kirlia. Yo a ti cual te pongo¿? Por cierto, eres administrador¿? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 21:49 29 abr 2011 (UTC) jeje Ok editare pero sin imagenes estoy en el movil n.n los eons son mios n.n [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 21:54 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Cual? El de Kirlia¿? Porque antes de hacerlo me puse a buscarlo y no lo encontré... [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 22:09 29 abr 2011 (UTC) A mi el único artículo de Kirlia que me aparece, es el mío, el que acabo de crear hace un rato [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 22:14 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Oks ¿Qué quieres que haga con tu "userpage" xD? ¿Ponerle colores? En ese caso, ¿cuales? Tú dime lo que qieras qe haga :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 22:24 29 abr 2011 (UTC) n.n he hecho algunas paginas espero que esten bien[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 16:28 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Yo también intento traer a gente,pero a los q llamo se quitan en tres días.[[User:Lucario pikachu|'''Lucario pikachu]] [[User Talk:Lucario pikachu|'¿Que te cuentas?']] 17:59 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Veo q ahora estas conectao,en españa ahora mismo son las ocho y media.Yo si me compré el pokémon white,esta genial y la liga mola un monton,de inicial me cogí a oshawott tu a cual te cogeras?[[User:Lucario pikachu|'Lucario pikachu']] [[User Talk:Lucario pikachu|'¿Que te cuentas?']] 18:33 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok Pero yo estaba corrigiendo, porque se dice "Etimología" no "Mitología" solo corregía faltas ortográficas y ponía enlaces, no creo que se enfade x3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:58 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Pondré tu nombre en miembros. Lo único que tienes que hacer es subir los sprites de los pokémon de la edición blanca y negra n.n [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:16 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Hola Hola amigo,sientoo no haberte respondido pero esque me tuve que desconectar para cenar y ducharme.Tu amiga es muy maja y nació un día después que yo,se nota que le gusta Kirlia. Una cosa en ecuador todavía no ha salido el juego o esque no te lo has comprao pero ya esta a la venta? Voy a intentar traer a más gente,se lo dije a una amiga mia,pero no sabe crearse la cuenta y tengo que ayudarla.Lo de los spotiligth,nose supongo que los tendriamos que poner,pero por otro lado si lo ven los de wikidex...[[User:Lucario pikachu|'''Lucario pikachu]] [[User Talk:Lucario pikachu|'¿Que te cuentas?']] 07:10 1 may 2011 (UTC) las nuevas Buenooo.... conoserlas conoserlas no la verda ya les dejare algun mensaje[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?]] 14:10 1 may 2011 (UTC) Plagios a WikiDex y a PKMN Hola, está '''prohibido plagiar el contenido de otras wikis. Si aquí no tienen quieren tener artículos de otras wikis deben poner la respectiva licencia para indicar a los autores: Plantilla:De Wikidex. --Lord of Dark Talk 22:35 1 may 2011 (UTC) :Luego vendré por aquí a ver si han hecho lo que les pedí, si no lo hacen tendré que avisar al burócrata de WikiDex, helper o staff de Wikia sobre los plagios. --Lord of Dark Talk 22:36 1 may 2011 (UTC) ::No voy a ayudar a editar en esta wiki, esta wiki es de ustedes no mía, yo solo vengo a advertirles de los que hacen, pongan la Plantilla:De Wikidex arriba y abajo de los artículos que han plageado. --Lord of Dark Talk 22:38 1 may 2011 (UTC) :::Mientras hagan lo que les digo no habrá problemas, NO VEO QUE ESTÉS PONIENDO LA PLANTILLA DE WIKIDEX hací a mover las manos o sino el wiki puede ser cerrado. --Lord of Dark Talk 22:43 1 may 2011 (UTC) :::: Tienes que poner al principio del artículo: . --Lord of Dark Talk 22:46 1 may 2011 (UTC) :::::Escucha deja de hacer estupideces y has lo que te digo, mi paciencia se está acabando. Recuerda que el wiki puede ser demandado y cerrado. --Lord of Dark Talk 22:48 1 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Ya puse en todas o casi todas las páginas de este wiki lo de:Este artículo a sido creado a partir del articulo"... " de Wikidex.Espero que con eso no nos lo cierren,si me han dado una insignia y todo de hacer 100 ediciones en un día... Te voy a hacer caso y voy a intentar traer chicas a este wiki.[[User:Lucario pikachu|'''Lucario pikachu]] [[User Talk:Lucario pikachu|'¿Que te cuentas?']] 09:59 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿¡QUE!? ¿Cerrarla??? ¿¿Porque?? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:07 2 may 2011 (UTC) Ya está Ya lo arreglé todo,lord of dark me dijo qu ya no hacia falta que pusieramos nada más,mientras pongamos lo de wikidex no la cierran asique tranquilo q no te va a pasar nada.Lucario Pikachu 13:42 3 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo,que tal estas?Espero q ya se te haya pasado el susto de la denuncia,pero no t escribo por eso.Normalmente me aburro mucho en mi casa(Martes,Jueves,Sabados y Domingos),por eso te pregunto si tienes Wi-Fi,para echar un combate los dos algún día.No se q juegos tienes si aceptas,yo juego en el Diamante,porq aunque sea una chica en ese juego (¬¬)tengo mejor equipo.Dejame un mensaje en mi discusión.Te diré mi Codigo de amigo y mi nombre en el juego.Me tengo que desconectar,pero mañana leeré tu mensaje.Te mando un saludo desde España Lucario Pikachu 14:30 3 may 2011 (UTC) Pos Tengo el pokémon negro, mi msn es anabelgm@hotmail.es y sigo sin comprender porque el tio ese de wikidex me preguntó si tenía novio ._. [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:29 3 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola tio,una cosa no t dije q era chica por que todo el mundo piensa que soy un chico,además como si lo fuera jeje.Todos mis amigos me tratan como un chico asíque por eso no me importaba que tu me tratases como tal.Por cierto la Wiki de Ben10,no me gusta mucho la serie,he visto algun capitulo los sabados cuando me levanto,pero si eso me veo la serie mas y edito en la página.Lucario Pikachu 18:16 4 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Bueno No se a que te refieres con lo del Wifi.Por cierto,no me voy a poder conectar estos días ya que tengo que estudiar.¿Ok?Lucario Pikachu 13:26 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola que tal? ♫Vanesa cuidame mucho w0w♫ 17:23 5 may 2011 (UTC) Nada Que me aburro, y que casi nadie edita la wiki -w- [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:30 5 may 2011 (UTC) O.O!!!!!!!! Ehm... Pues... Como decirlo... Yo estoy muy enamorada de un chico en la realidad, además, no me gustan las relaciones a distancia y bueno... Que no te correspondo =S Lo siento [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:34 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya ya lo se oye no nos quitaran el wiki verda?[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 13:55 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya lo ví,pero sabes que gracias a él e conseguido le insignia de 14 días en el wiki,asíque estoy feliz.Además el muy imbecil como tenía puesto por cachondeo genero Masculino me lo a puesto femenino XD.Lucario Pikachu 15:10 6 may 2011 (UTC) Por cierto Te dejaste dos cosas sin revertir en tu perfil.Y sí estoy feliz!!!Así gano ediciones Lucario Pikachu 15:14 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya vi lo que le dijiste a Anabel,espero que no se enfadara y que sigais siendo amigos.Por cierto me dijo Entrenador-z-maximo que el q hace las vandalidades es uno de wikidex Lucario Pikachu 15:20 6 may 2011 (UTC) OK Me alegro que no se enfadara.Me está cabreando el tio ese,no para de editar en mi perfil!!!!.Lucario Pikachu 15:23 6 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Parece que ha venido Bea al wiki,yo en un rato me desconecto que tengo academia.Lucario Pikachu 15:27 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya no me estraña si algien de aki fuese administrador le podris¡a mos blokear pero le kitaron la cuenta a el unico administrador k abia[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:37 6 may 2011 (UTC) buena idea aver si asi podemos parar el vandalismo y revertir las cosas malas k bien gracias[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:40 6 may 2011 (UTC) PD:Si lo consiques mandame un mensaje hola A mi lo de los mejores amigos no me importa yo lok kiero es tenerlos y ya esta[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:47 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola Hey pues molaria[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:50 6 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Pues k estaria bien vernos en persona no abras pensao mal no?[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:55 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola Yo los cumpplo el uno de enero[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 15:59 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola Pues igual supongo nose me aburro un poco sabes?[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 16:02 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola losiento pero eske no se dpn de encorntralo pero pudes mirar en youtube--[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 16:08 6 may 2011 (UTC) ola EEEEEEEE....... vaya........ lo siento muxo no se k aser en tonses[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 16:11 6 may 2011 (UTC) ola Ombre claro recuerda que siempre fuimos a migos ok BUENO BALE ya nos veremos[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 16:23 6 may 2011 (UTC) Es muy fácil En actividad reciente ha como una especie de hojita con una lupa o algo así, ¿no? Pues clikeas en ella y ves los cambios realizados de una edición a otra. Para cambiarlos solo hay que darle a deshacer. Espero haberte ayudado :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:30 6 may 2011 (UTC) Oki Tranqui, esta olvidado ^^ [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:51 6 may 2011 (UTC) -.- Un usuario anónimo ha vandalizado bastante, ya he revertido todo, pero aún así, me repatea, vandalizó tu usuario también >:| [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:47 7 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Adoptar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:51 7 may 2011 (UTC) Ajá Y eso, ¿como se hace? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:55 7 may 2011 (UTC) Pues... Yo creo que todas las páginas tienen que tener categorías, si no, mira wikidex, en una sola página hay hasta 10 categorías =/ Yo creo que así es más fácil de encontrar las cosas, ahora parece excesivo porque las estamos colocando todas de golpe, pero yo, por lo menos, creo que así esta bien [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:43 7 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno, creo que ya he categorizado todos los artículos de pokémon que hay en la wiki n_n Ahora, cada vez que hagamos uno nuevo, tendremos que poner la categoría [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:54 7 may 2011 (UTC) xD Nada, simplemente ya no publican mi revista favorita x3, lo que pasa es que yo hago mucho drama x333 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:58 10 may 2011 (UTC) Más bien, creo que te bloquearon por hacer spam de esta wiki x3 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 21:02 10 may 2011 (UTC) En cierto modo lo hiciste, invitando a otros usuarios a esta wiki. En PE, se castiga hacer publicidad de otras wikis sin consentimiento [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 21:07 10 may 2011 (UTC) Sep, pero es publicidad de todos modos o3o Ya Esque estoy en epoca de exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho pero en cuanto acabe me conectaré y volvere a editar. Un saludo Lucario Pikachu 07:33 14 may 2011 (UTC) hola No se si leerás este mensaje,pero espero q t llegue.Aquí ya no entra ni dios,por eso creo q esto es una despedida,me caes genial espero q podamos hablar alguna vez,conocernos,has sido un gran amigo y un gran compañero.Siempre os llevaré a todos en el corazón.Gracias amigo,puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.Si contestas dejamé un mensaje en mi discusion,no importa que me respondas dentro d un mes,esperaré. GRACIAS POR ESTOS DÍAS EDITANDO EN WIKIA POKÉMON!!!!ME LO PASÉ GENIAL!!! Toy triste por saber que dejo a unos grandes amigos y amigas.=( Lucario Pikachu 14:36 24 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Esque aquí ya no se mete nadie,ya no se que editar pero dentro de unas semanas se nos pasará,esperaré. Volveré,lo prometo.Lucario Pikachu 20:33 24 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola informo que e enviado una solicitud para que cierren este wiki, debido a que lo unico que haze es copiar y pegar contenidos de wikidex o crear articulos con mucha informacion (Sarcasmo)( como Deoxys), no te lo tomes personal pero para eso ya esta Wikidex, o no? de todas maneras no significara que te bloqueen o algo por el estilo :),saludosSylux :PD: Se me olvido decirte, que no es nada oficial sobre lo del cierre, no se que va a decir el staff de wikia =P :Por eso dije que no te van a bloquear ._.